


Square One

by mia kulpah (nina_monk)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_monk/pseuds/mia%20kulpah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 10 from thescienceboyfriends (tumblr). Take inspiration from these lyrics: “These half truths could be improved; with less of me, and more of you."</p><p>Tony redefines the labels they once believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square One

Tony ran a slim finger through Bruce’s curls as the other man lay on his back. They deserved this tropical place, full of white beaches and sand and gentle breezes, and Tony had been overjoyed to provide. A gust from the open doors let in the salt spray of the island, and let in the smell of fresh wet sand. “Mm,” Bruce muttered sleepily, eyes still closed.

  
“You want me to stop?”

  
“Don’t stop until you hear me snoring.”

  
“Which means I won’t sleep. _Ever_.”

  
Bruce chuckled but Tony continued playing with the longer locks. Bruce had grown out his hair, going with what he affectionately titled the “hippie Banner” look, the look Tony often associated with comfort. Peace. Safety. At last, Bruce's crows-feet had softened and the wild, hunted look had fled.

  
Tony rose onto one elbow and watched his lover’s breaths soften. His eyes roamed Bruce’s fuzzy chest and he thought maybe a grizzly would be an apt animal comparison, had Bruce not been the most gentle soul Tony ever encountered in his entire life. Only now was Bruce becoming comfortable with his alter – well, not _comfortable_ , per se, but enough that he allowed happiness. Allowed comfort. Allowed a ruggedness that betray the beast within in the outer skin.

  
Bruce had released those things he thought defined him:  Rage. Impatience. Anger. Furious god. War. They were no longer him, his vessel had been emptied.  Tony’s lip quirked.  The two of them were a perfect solution now, poured into one another and trading qualities and abilities,  strengths and weaknesses.  Bruce had become more hedonistic. More willing. More honest with himself, and others. More willing to stand his ground.

  
Tony grinned and entwined his fingers into Bruce’s hair. He threaded his fingers through and pulled until Banner began moaning again. “God. Don’t stop, seriously Tones. That feels wonderful.”

  
“You keep moaning like that, and we’ll have a repeat of this morning’s activities.”

  
Bruce opened one sleepy eye. “You wore me out.  But I’ll settle for dessert.”

  
“Deal.”

  
Tony placed a chaste kiss on Bruce’s belly and the other man growled appreciatively. He watched as Bruce tumbled into a gentle sleep, soft snores escaping from his plump lips. Bruce had become less of the monster, more of the man, and Tony hoped it had been because of him.

  
He snorted. Admittedly, he did not remain unscathed. He didn’t have to be smarter than everyone anymore; he no longer had anything to prove. His fortune had suddenly diversified into causes across the globe, beyond clean fuel; suddenly dipping into Médecins Sans Frontières and Oxfam and Global Water and microloans and wildlife conservation and so much more. His heart, already broken, already breaking, had been split, becoming a prism, touching lives he’d never truly considered.

  
As if he’d been implanted again.

  
The papers had stopped talking as well. He no longer had the new woman or new man or new gadget wrapped around his little finger. He found one man. One truth. One person to trust and discover this was all he needed. His philanthropy had grown. His titles had changed. He was calmer, no longer drunk. Happier.

  
Everything was…suddenly okay.

  
Tony made a noise in his throat and Bruce started.

  
“Y’kay?” Bruce worried about a fleeting nightmare, possibly.

  
“More than okay,” Tony murmured. “Thank you, Bruce.”

  
Bruce yawned and scooted closer, cuddling his shaggy mane into Tony’s chest. “Mm. F’r what?”

  
Tony thought about it, then smirked and kissed his lover’s scalp. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

  
He yawned, then, and closed his eyes, and joined in the dreaming of two minds as one.


End file.
